


Untitled 01

by chaLie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>利威爾身為人師表總要克制不可以跟艾爾文太超過，不然他會想爬上艾爾文的床騎上去 (欸<br/>艾爾文應該是反過來竭盡所能要誘惑利威爾爬到他床上給他操 (等等<br/>然後Erwin用艾爾文而不是平常習慣的埃爾文只是覺得這個艾爾文感覺上比較年輕 (喂</p></blockquote>





	Untitled 01

艾爾文在全班的掌聲中走向利威爾位於的講台，接下第一名的獎狀。

「不錯嘛。」利威爾抿著嘴，將獎狀遞給跟他已經差不多高的少年。艾爾文笑得燦爛，回答時語尾上揚，臉上帶著雀躍的神情。「因為利威爾老師教得好啊～」

聞言利威爾翻了個白眼，「少在那噁心巴拉的。」抬手要少年快點回座位，轉身繼續上課。

 

***

 

下課，利威爾收拾好東西回到自己的辦公室。課本講義甫放上桌，身後的門碰地一聲被人打開。

「利威爾！」

「是利威爾『老師』。」利威爾把自己扔進旋轉椅，轉了半圈面對一臉在期待什麼事情發生的艾爾文，心裡不禁升起一股想作弄他的想法。「......課程上有什麼問題嗎？艾爾文同學？」

「是『艾爾文』！利威爾你答應只有我們兩個的時候只叫名字的！」艾爾文癟這嘴，露出了如幼獸受傷時可憐兮兮的模樣，海藍色的眼眸染上委屈。「我要領獎賞！」

「哦？」利威爾嘴角微微上勾，忍不住托腮看向此刻顯得有些孩子氣的艾爾文。「我說過什麼－－」

利威爾未完的話語被封鎖在艾爾文的嘴裡，金髮少年撐著利威爾背後的辦公桌，把他困在自己的雙臂之間，抬起他的下巴、帶了點霸道上前啃咬著利威爾的唇瓣。

黑髮男子一開始被艾爾文突來的行為嚇了一跳，但隨即放鬆僵直的身子，雙手搭著少年的肩膀，閉眼享受他的親吻。

 

吸吮。舔拭。刮騷。

 

艾爾文嫻熟的吻技讓利威爾有些喘不過氣。想當初他不過是名青澀的少年，走廊上看到自己還會清脆地喊聲老師好、甚至連接吻也是利威爾一點一點指導的。

不過艾爾文學習速度很快，幾次之後主導權便轉到他手中，利威爾幾度想搶回主控權還會被少年懲罰性質地吻得近乎有窒息的錯覺。

等利威爾意識到艾爾文擠開他的雙腿，暗示性地在他胯間磨蹭幾乎勃起時才赫然回神，稍稍推開他媽越來越性感的艾爾文。「......哎，好、好了，獎賞領夠了吧。」

艾爾文小聲地嘖了一聲，彷彿在可惜什麼，被利威爾用書敲了下腦袋這才心不甘情不願準備回教室。

「幹嘛？差不多要回教室了臭小鬼，快滾回你的教室吧。」

「還不夠啊利威爾......」艾爾文噘著嘴，趁利威爾打理著因接吻而弄亂的襯衫又在他唇上偷了一個吻，惹得男子忍不住白了他一眼。

「打鐘了快給我回去教室上課！」

「好好好，我知道了利威爾。」笑嘻嘻的艾爾文帶著愉悅的心情，蹦跳著來到門邊，臨走前又回頭留下一句「我期待下一次的獎賞喔」才好好關上門離去。

「越來越會得寸進尺了嘛臭小子......」

 

利威爾瞥了一眼緊閉的門，轉回辦公桌拿起一旁的資料繼續處理，貌似沒注意自己嘴角微微揚起的弧度。

**Author's Note:**

> 利威爾身為人師表總要克制不可以跟艾爾文太超過，不然他會想爬上艾爾文的床騎上去 (欸  
> 艾爾文應該是反過來竭盡所能要誘惑利威爾爬到他床上給他操 (等等  
> 然後Erwin用艾爾文而不是平常習慣的埃爾文只是覺得這個艾爾文感覺上比較年輕 (喂


End file.
